


A Lovely Apparition [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Michael didn’t seem particularly shocked when Gerard approached him with the idea, but then, Gerard had never seen his younger brother look particularly shocked at anything. He merely looked at Gerard, blinked once or twice, and repeated in a flat tone, “You want me to help you dress up like a woman.”“It’s the stays in particular I think I’ll need help with,” Gerard told him. “Well, and buttoning the dress, and perhaps the wig.”(or, The One Where Gerard's A Crossdresser in the 1790s)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lovely Apparition (or, The One Where Gerard's A Crossdresser in the 1790s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815813) by [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  
  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom/A%20Lovely%20Apparition%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 46:47 | 34.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom/A%20Lovely%20Apparition%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 55:57 | 77.1 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom/A%20Lovely%20Apparition%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 51:36 | 71.1 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Bandom/A%20Lovely%20Apparition.m4b) | 2:34:20 | 72.7 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lovely-apparition-0) |  |   
  
### Music

_Romance_ and _Interlude_ by My Chemical Romance

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
